¿Dónde quedó el corazón?
by Fuck Ashley Graham
Summary: Cuando las curvas comienzan a hacer su aparición en el cuerpo de una mujer, la inocencia femenina y la coquetería son una muy mala combinación. Y la vida cobra los errores...muy caros.


**¿Dónde quedó el corazón?**

.

.

.

Rated **M**

**~¿**La Razón**? **

**T**emas **A**dultos (Embarazo adolescente, intento de violación, groserías.)

¿Necesito decir más?

.

.

-Adiós, Bella. Cuídate mucho. Te extrañaré – Decía mi madrina, al borde de las lágrimas. Después de que mi padre muriera, mi madre se sumergió en el mundo del alcohol y las drogas, y finalmente me abandonó a mi suerte a los cuatro años. Por fortuna, mis padrinos siempre estuvieron allí, a mi lado. Ellos se encargaron de criarme lo mejor posible, a pesar de que su situación económica no era tan buena. Me dieron educación y todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, excepto la universidad, pues no tenían tanto dinero como para solventarla. Mi padrino se me acercó –

- Te quiero mucho pequeña. Toma – Él me extendió un billete de $10 dólares. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude e hice una mueca –

-Tío, no creo que sea necesario que me des dinero… - Me quejé, al mismo tiempo que con mis dos manos cerraba su puño –

- Tómalo, Bells – Insistió. Tomé el billete y lo abracé –

- Gracias, tío. Te quiero – Me devolvió el abrazo –

- ¡Apúrate, carajo! – Vociferó James, mi novio, arruinando por completo mi momento familiar. Le volteé a mirar –

- Sólo un momento más – Le supliqué –

- Pero apúrate, que tengo mejores cosas qué hacer – Replicó de mala gana. Le sonreí agradeciéndole de corazón, ya que James tenía normalmente un muy mal carácter. Me aparté de mi tío y me volví hacia mi tía –

- Te quiero – Le dije. Ella dejó salir un gemido entrecortado – Espero verte pronto –

- Igual – Me dijo –

- Adiós. ¡Cuídense! – Les grité ya cerca del automóvil –

- ¡Espera, espera! – Chilló mi tía, corriendo hacia nosotros. James bufó –

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

-Quería saber si nos podemos tomar una última fotografía – Volteé a mirar a James con mirada esperanzada. El volvió a bufar. Nos intentamos acomodar, pero James me arrebató la cámara y ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de acomodarnos. Tuve que volver a despedirme y subir al auto –

- Cómo hablan, caray – Intentó bromear mi novio. No supe que decir, y rodó los ojos – Mejor ya no intento socializar contigo – Le agradecí en mi fuero interno, mientras miraba por la ventana. Sentí una patadita en mí bajo vientre y reí –

- ¿Qué? – Gritó James secamente –

- El bebé está pateando – Le dije llena de alegría –

- ¿Y a mí qué? –

Volteé a mirar a través de la ventana, y me quedé profundamente dormida. El viaje era demasiado agotador, y en realidad dudaba mucho que el auto (Que de por sí estaba viejo) aguantase un viaje desde Phoenix hasta San Francisco. Un golpe bastante fuerte en mi hombro me despertó de golpe. Me desperté sobresaltada –

-¿Qué ocurre? –

-¿Dónde están tus sandalias? – Preguntó James. Miré mis pies, y… efectivamente no estaban. Bueno, por obvias razones no iban a estar allí, ya que había un gran agujero donde se supone que iban mis pies. Divisé un centro comercial a lo lejos –

-¿Podríamos parar allí? No tardaré mucho – Le pedí. James sacó de su cartera tres billetes de 1 dólar y me los aventó –

-Si tardas más de 5 minutos, te dejo – Sentenció. Yo sólo atiné a asentir. Una vez que llegamos él se estacionó y bajé rápidamente. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, en una vitrina donde anunciaban televisores de todos tamaños y costos, estaban pasando _"Seventeen and Pregnant"_… Un programa no muy lejos de mi realidad. Una lágrima se me escapó con melancolía y comencé a caminar aún más rápido. Entré a la tienda _"The Cherry Co."_ Y tomé un par de sandalias playeras. Me dirigí hacia el mostrador y la cajera de sonrisa amable cobró mis sandalias –

- ¿Cuánto es? –

- Son tres dólares – Le extendí los tres dólares, a lo que los metió dentro de la caja registradora. Arrancó el ticket que acababa de imprimirse y me lo extendió, mientras me colocaba mis nuevas sandalias –

- ¿Me puede dar la hora? – Pregunté, por si acaso tenía un poco más de tiempo para curiosear por ahí –

- ¡Claro! Son las… cuatro con cincuenta minutos – Respondió. Mi vista se nubló por un momento y corrí hacia el estacionamiento. James me había dejado. Lágrimas eran las que corrían libremente por mis mejillas. Él aventó mi maleta al pavimento, y toda mi ropa se había desparramado allí. Guardé mis pertenencias y volví a entrar al centro comercial, aún algo nostálgica. Todo lo que me quedaba ahora eran 10 dólares, mi bebé y mi dignidad.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Antes que nada, ¡Feliz Navidad!

Yo sé que a alguien se le hizo familiar la trama… Déjenlo en un review(:!

Yo sé que a alguien le sonó… Y bueno, me despido cordialmente y les debo dar otra noticia: Éste es un Mini**!**Fic

He decidido volver a escribir, ya que son ¡**vacaciones!**

Y así, sin más preámbulos, me despido hasta ¿Mañana?¿O pasado? :3

**P.D.** (Me encanta dejarles en suspenso:p)


End file.
